<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the BBEG Chair by StellarOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728893">In the BBEG Chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarOwl/pseuds/StellarOwl'>StellarOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarOwl/pseuds/StellarOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So, we already know what happens when you put the Bad Decisions Generator in charge of the facility. But what would happen if Chell swapped GLaDOS out for a different orb?</p><p>Basically, my ideas of what would happen if one of the other Cores got put in charge instead of Wheatley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chell &amp; Anger Core, Chell &amp; Curiosity Core, Chell &amp; Fact Core, Chell &amp; Logic (Cake) Core, Chell &amp; Morality Core, Chell &amp; Rick (Adventure Core), Chell &amp; Space Core, Chell &amp; The Cores, Morality Core &amp; GLaDOS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the BBEG Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Morality Core:</strong> Morality would, in all likelihood, just sort of freeze up for a moment when she’s first plugged in. Then she’d test her new powers really slowly and hesitantly. And of course, she’s still planning to get Chell to the surface. That’s what she said she’d do. After our hero leaves, though, she would not be great at keeping the place running. With nobody there to test, she’d probably really start losing it. And of course, she’d automatically shock herself whenever she started to overreact. Eventually, it would be too much, and she’d pick up GLaDOS’s head off the floor and trade back, reattaching herself as just an ancillary core to GLaDOS, like she used to be. Pretty crummy, but the end result is fairly decent.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Curiosity Core:</strong> Oh boy. She spends the first few minutes just looking around and taking in sooo much information. But as soon as she tires of that, the scatterbrained little core immediately throws escape out the window and throws Chell into a series of increasingly bizarre testing chambers, some of which include items like “spinny office chairs”, to see what she’ll do. Half the things Curiosity’s testing for don’t even have a category on the official records. And half the time, Curiosity isn’t even paying attention to the tests, as there’s still so much more to see! Eventually, she notices there’s a part of the facility her cameras don’t reach and sends Chell on a quest to Old Aperture with a camera to detail everything that’s down there. By the time Chell gets back up, Curiosity is both incredibly cranky and ready to play with some of the more dangerous features of being in charge. She doesn’t hate Chell, but she isn’t exactly against the idea of killing her either. Especially if her little human playmate isn’t solving tests or giving her more new knowledge. There does end up having to be a bossfight, as Curiosity won’t relinquish her huge database without a fight. She probably wouldn’t think to boobytrap the stalemate button, though, so the swap-out can be completed without a portal to the moon.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Logic (Cake) Core:</strong> honestly would probably do pretty well, as far as not-exploding-everything goes. Honestly not sure whether he would let Chell leave- he seems pretty true neutral to me. But for argument sake, let’s say she’s still trapped, but she didn’t get punched through the floor. Being the actual Intelligence Core, he’d be smart enough to keep all the maintenance stuff running &amp; keep the place from exploding. Might even actually look up the co-op robots for testing. But then there’s also the whole “cake” dealio. This boy loves generating Neural Network cake recipes. He’d probably rework a large part of the facility into a cake factory to try to make as many of his recipes as possible, no matter how impossible they sound from a human standpoint. He’d also be using his new ability to look things up, to find as many cake recipes (and other recipes) to learn from as he can. You could maybe convince him to let you leave without a fight, after he finds the co-op bots, anyways, but GLaDOS would be mega-cheesed that he was turning her lab into a crummy cake factory and would try to convince you to fight him anyway. Honestly, Chell would probably not listen and would just leave.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Anger Core:</strong> Why. [GLaDOS voice activated] In the history of bad decisions, this was the worst decision you could have made. Did Wheatley, the robot literally designed to make bad decisions, tell you to do this? That would explain it. Because despite being a protagonist, I’m sure you’d never be dumb enough to put the literal ball of rage in charge. [GLaDOS voice deactivated] …Anyway. If somehow the Anger Core did end up in control of the facility, the game would be over pretty quickly. The place would likely be destroyed right then and there from the force of its anger. Not much else to say about it. The bossfight would happen instantly, and even then, you’d still probably die.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Rick:</strong> Would most likely run things like a retextured Wheatley if we’re being honest. He’d be a lot better at pretending to be calm, and he’d probably flirt with you condescendingly over all the speakers, but in terms of bossfights, antagonism, and explodiness, he’d be probably about the same. He’d definitely punch you through the floor, put GLaDOS in a potato for insulting him, and insist that he’s got everything under control. The bossfight, though- oh boy. You know he’d be playing some kind of adventure movie music even as the place was about to explode, and he’d use way more bombs.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Fact Core:</strong> I feel like Fact would turn on you rather quickly. He’s got that prideful, know-it-all attitude, and he’d probably definitely think he deserves to be in control. The place would probably be about to explode, and he’d be saying that it’s fine, but unlike Wheatley, he’d believe it. He honestly believes that he knows what he’s doing. He’s also probably a bit deadlier. I get the feeling that he’d have better aim than Wheatley did. And whenever he uses a new trap or adds a new testing element, he’d give some sort of fun fact about it, which <em>could</em> be helpful to use against him, except that you’re never sure whether it’s true or not. As for the bossfight (and yes, there definitely would be a bossfight), I’m also not sure whether he would trap the button or not. So as for whether he winds up in space or not… it’s up in the air.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Space Core:</strong> He would turn all his resources towards getting him to space. He finds the information about moon rock in the database and asks you to make a portal for him and send him into space. If you do, the BBEG Chair remains empty after he launches- you’re not going to put GlaDOS back in that thing; she still wants to kill you! So, you can’t ride the elevator to the surface, and you’re still trapped. Bad ending. GLaDOS probably teases you about it, before it resets to your last save.</p><p>If you refuse to make the portal and just step into the elevator instead, he’s going to get angry and punch you through the floor, and then there’ll be the whole climb back up through Old Aperture. Then, while you’re down there, he decides to take matters into his own (metaphorical) hands and starts trying to build rockets. He maybe even starts trying to turn the entire building into a rocket. Oh boy. He needs to be stopped. Maybe the final battle has two endings: you can send him to space, like he wants, but it’s optional. You could also just press the stalemate button (he didn’t think to trap it. In fact, he’s hardly been thinking about killing you at all. It’s mostly just happened by accident, as he rearranges the building.) so that he’s swapped out normally and never goes to space. Depends on just how vengeful you’re feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might be wondering about that absurd title. OK. So "BBEG" is Dungeons and Dragons slang, it's short for "Big Bad Evil Guy/Gal". Basically, it means the villain of the story.</p><p>One day, I was talking Portal nerd talk with my siblings and I forgot what the chassis was called so I referred to it as "the BBEG chair"- you know, the place where the villain controls everything from. I only realized after I said it, that it sounds like beanbag chair.</p><p>And I don't know about you, but I think that's pretty funny. So now that's just what I call it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>